


i believe in miracles

by stanurised



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Everyone lives, M/M, Short n sweet, patty is a loser too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanurised/pseuds/stanurised
Summary: the gang's first new years after the final battle
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	i believe in miracles

**Author's Note:**

> this is 1/2 of alex's (@hnbrough) secret santa gift! it's not much but i was truly struggling w writer's block w this one holy shit. i anon'ed alex forever ago asking what her ideal oneshot was and she said she wanted to see the Losers being together n happy so this is exactly what that is! alex; merry christmas, happy new year, i hope u enjoy it! love u more than pennywise's balls (you'll get that after)

" _I believe in miracles!”_ Eddie heard from where he stood at the sink, and cursed to himself. He’d never quite hated a band as much as he hated Hot Chocolate for inventing that song. Richie loved to blast it around the apartment, and clearly tonight was no different.

He couldn’t help but grin, though, when Richie kept singing. It was New Year’s Eve, about two hours from midnight, and really, Eddie hadn’t stopped smiling all night.

They were together, all seven of them (plus Stan’s wife, Patty, who was an honorary Loser in her own right) for the first time since Derry a few months prior. All of his friends, everyone he loved, was gathered in Richie’s living room, protesting said man’s music choices.

Eddie was feeling warm, but it wasn’t just the champagne. It wasn’t Richie’s signature mixed drink, “ _Pennywise’s Balls_ ” (just a shirley temple with whipped cream vodka and two maraschino cherries) either, because he’d refused to drink it for his own safety. 

Overwhelmed, he placed both his hands on either side of the sink, staring at himself intently in the mirror as he listened to his friends chatter in the living room. Eddie was 41 years old, freshly divorced, and unemployed, yet this was the first time he could really look himself in the eye. He gave his reflection a private smile as he looked at the scar on his cheek, which had faded considerably. _I did it,_ he thought. _I defeated the clown, I defeated my shitty marriage, I defeated the person who my mother made me be_. 

Maybe he was a bit old to be having a melodramatic, tipsy realization in the bathroom at a New Year’s party, but hey, he deserved it- it’d been one hell of a year. Eddie felt, in a word, victorious. 

“Jesus, Eddie, we thought you fell in.” Bev said as Eddie finally made his way back to the party. She was laying against Ben on the floor, a _Pennywise’s Balls_ in her hand, looking flushed and giggly. Mike and Bill were on the couch, sat shoulder to shoulder, giggling and whispering to each other. On the armchair sat Stan, his arms around Patty’s waist where she was perched in his lap. It was the most perfect thing Eddie had seen in his life, probably, his favorite people in this one room, all happy and at peace. Still, his eyes weren’t finding the one person he was truly looking for.

“Where’s Richie?” he asked, not even trying to be subtle.

“Balcony.” Stan said, looking at him. Not just looking at him, though, but _looking_. Like he was trying to convey a million messages and Eddie was an idiot if he wasn't understanding them.

“I hate when he does that shit.” Eddie muttered to himself as he turned toward the balcony, seeing Richie leaning against the railing, not even smoking, just standing there. Eddie walked over and slid the door open as to not startle him.

“Hey, Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie said, without even turning around.

“How’d you know it was me?” Eddie asked, closing the door behind him.

“Just figured.” 

Eddie joined him on the railing, “What are you doing out here? I thought I hired you as entertainment.”

Richie smiled, “Sorry, Eds. Please don't leave a bad review.”

"Fine, fine. At least you're better than the last clown I dealt with."

Usually Richie would joke back, they'd banter, fire each other up. This time, however, Richie was uncharacteristically quiet. 

"Are you okay, Rich?"

Richie fiddled with his hands for a moment before answering, "I'm alright, yeah. Just having a moment, I guess. Performers, you know, we're all so dramatic."

“It’s weird, right?" Eddie said, "Being here with everyone. It’s amazing, but...”

“Totally weird.” Richie agreed. “I didn’t know it was possible to be this happy, or to love people this much. I can't stop thinking about how much I've missed out on.”

“Hey, at least we have now. We could’ve gone the rest of our lives being miserable fucks, but we only lost 27 years. Could’ve been 47.”

Richie turned his head toward Eddie, “When did you become such an optimist?”

“I’m not, you know I'm not.” Eddie said, “I’m just grateful, I guess. These past few months have put everything into perspective. We could've died, nearly did, but here we are. Might as well try to enjoy it."

Richie stared at him for a second, "You're totally fucked up on champagne, aren't you?"

"Hey, fuck you, I had two glasses, jackass!"

“Yeah, yeah." Richie said, both of them laughing, "But really, you're right. It's easy to get caught up in what could've been and all that shit, but at least we get to be together now. Better late than never, they say.”

“Better late than never.” Eddie agreed.

Richie turned his whole body towards Eddie then, placing a hand on his arm. Eddie looked over the balcony, at all the twinkling city lights and the blur of traffic. LA was pretty, sure, but _Richie Tozier_ was standing right in front of him. Richie, with his hideous palm tree button up, his messy hair, his dirty glasses. The Losers were home, but Richie… Richie was something else entirely. Maybe it didn’t have a name, but Eddie was pretty sure it did. 

“Eds?” Richie asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, Rich?”

“You look like you’re gonna-”

“Kiss me, Richie.”

“What?”

Eddie put a hand up to Richie’s jaw, resting his thumb there, “I think you should kiss me.”

Richie hesitated for a second before leaning in and pressing his lips to Eddie’s. It was soft, sweet, tender, Eddie’s limbs were made of pop rocks, his eyes were definitely about to shoot out of their sockets and explode like New Year’s Eve fireworks… perfect.

Eddie felt the light scratch of Richie’s facial hair on his chin, his large hands gripping tightly into his sides, just Richie, everywhere. They were completely lost in it, the outside world having been forgotten.

That is, until they heard a smash coming inside the apartment.

Eddie pulled back quickly and looked inside the glass doors to see all of the Losers looking straight at them, Ben looking especially sheepish as he stood over a puddle of what was clearly once a serving of _Pennywise’s Balls_ , two cherries and all. 

They all stared at each other, Richie and Eddie looking back and forth between each other and the Losers inside for a painfully awkward moment. 

Richie stepped forward and slip open the glass door, “Uh, Happy New Year? I'm gay.”

Stan was the first one to break, completely cracking up in the dead silent apartment. All bets were off after that, the eight of them laughing so hard they couldn’t breathe. Eddie felt tears streaming down his face until he wasn’t sure if he was laughing or actually crying from relief or joy or God knows what. 

They calmed down a few moments later, Ben and Richie cleaning up the mess on the floor, disappearing to the kitchen while Eddie came inside and sat next to Bev. 

“So, are you guys…” Bev asked.

“I don’t know,” Eddie said, “I guess we are? I think we always have... we've always had _something._ ”

Stan scoffed, "We know."

“It doesn’t matter, Eddie.” Patty said, elbowing her husband, “Who cares what it is or what it isn’t, right? It's yours.”

“I think all that really matters now for any of us is being happy, right? So let’s be happy.” Mike said, bumping Bill on the shoulder with his own. 

Richie, followed by Ben, reentered the living room then, Richie plopping himself down on Eddie’s other side and throwing an arm around him, humming _You Sexy Thing_ like he always was.

“Yeah, let’s.” Eddie said, not even trying to stop the smile that spread across his face. 


End file.
